Snake's unlucky Christmas
by 14fox
Summary: Ayame gets sick from cold, but Yuki has invited him over to spent Christmas with them. What will our poor Ayame do?


**I don't own Fruits basket or characters.**

It was peaceful winter day and snow falling gently. It was perfect Christmas eve. Everyone were excited and happy.

Well, almost everyone.

Ayame was laying on his sofa, trying to find will to go out in to snow. He glanced out and then at a gift wrapped in dark blue gift paper with white ribbon. Ayame sighed and sat up, only to feel room spinning again. He lied down slowly and closed his eyes tightly, waiting for dizziness to ease.

As snake of zodiac, he didn't do well in cold. He felt weak and all he wanted to do, was lay under hundred of blankets and wait for snow to melt. Hatori usually had to print him wood so he wouldn't run out, he wouldn't go out no matter what. He would get dizzy and sick when snow fell, and he could sleep for week if he wasn't careful. He had almost starved once, if it wouldn't be for Hatori and Shigure who would check him every other day.

He always let Mine have winter of, and he would close the shop for winter months. Ayame knew it wouldn't take much for him to transform, and he didn't want to risk it. Thankfully all his clients knew his mood swings and never questioned it, and Mine was more than happy to visit her family on holidays.

Why this year was different? Because Yuki had asked him to come over for Christmas! And out of his own free will! (Ayame had checked this)

Few weeeks ago...

Yuki had come to his shop one day after school, printing some rice balls that he said were from Tohru. He had happily accepted rice balls and asked to tell Tohru his thanks. Then Yuki casually asked what he was doing on Christmas, and thrilled that Yuki was curious about how he spent his time, he answered true fully. He said that he was going to close shop and give Mine her vacation and spent Christmas inside.

Yuki had been quiet for a while, before asking if he wanted to spent it with them in Shigure's house. Ayame had been thrilled, and would have tackled Yuki, if there hadn't been cold wind going through his shop, causing him to feel slightly dizzy. He didn't let it show on his face, and had accepted invitation.

* * *

Ayame had been so excited to spent some time with his little brother, that he had few nights designing and making Yuki a present. He also made others presents too, but he put most thoughts onto Yuki's.

Ayame loved it when his clients would like his works and designs. Ayame put lots of feelings and effort in all of his works, and he made sure, that every single one was original. Clothes had their makers very soul in them, and nothing would make Ayame happier than seeing his work have results.

He had made Yuki a bluish grey sling backbag, with purple lines. He had even made a small rat stuff toy key fob! Bags generally weren't his specialty, but he knew that Yuki would want something simple and useful, and Ayame knew Yuki wouldn't accept clothes from him after seeing his shop, so it was best he could do.

For Tohru, he had made a yellow summer dress, and for Kyo few training clothes. For Shigure, he had a grey yukata with green willow leaf patter. For Hatori he made a new suit, since other used them constantly.

* * *

Ayame opened his eyes again, he knew he had a major headache and probably a flu. He groaned slightly. He hated being sick, especially on winter. He looked at clock. It was almost three pm, he would have to leave now if he wanted to be there before four.

Ayame gathered all his determination before standing up. Ayame had to lean onto sofa's corner, if he wanted to stay upright. He put his hand over his face, closing his eyes. After a while, he opened them again and tried to focus his eye sight. He could see little bit more clearly now, but his headache was killing him.

In the end, Ayame had to sit down. He took his phone out of his pocket and dialogued Hatori. He waited four seconds before man picked up.

"Something wrong Aya?" was first thing he heard. And it was no wonder Hatori asked that, Ayame didnät usually call him on winter, if it wasn't important.

"Hi, Hatori. Sorry for calling so suddenly, do you have much in your hands right now?" Ayame said in tired and apologizing voice, he was really drained and couldn't muster enough strength to even give his normal greeting.

This startled Hatori on the other end of line, he knew that Ayame didn't do well in cold, but for him to sound so tired told him it was serious. Hatori had went over to Shigure, as he invited him to spent Christmas with them. He had been chatting with Tohru when his phone went off. He had answered immediately after seeing who was calling. His statement seemed to get others attention and they were all quiet.

"It's fine Aya. And i'm free at the moment." Hatori answered with slight worry.

"Would you come over? I don't think i can take care of myself right now." Ayame went straight to the point, which was even more worrying to Hatori.

"I'll be there in ten minutes." and Hatori ended the call. He made eye contact with Shigure and he saw worry in them.

"Is he fine?" Shigure simply asked. Hatori shook his head.

"He asked me to come over, he even admitted that he was sick and he needed help." Shigure's face turned serious.

"Do you need help? I could come" this made Yuki, Kyo and Tohru even more concerned about situation, Shigure was rarely serious, if ever.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Yuki asked Hatori with concerned face. Hatori thought about coming up with something, but chanced his mind. Yuki had every right to know that his brother was sick.

"You know how Ayame can't handle cold, right?" when he got a nod he got to the point. "You see, it seems like Aya got sick because of cold, and he just called me and asked for help. Which is worrying since he never asks for help, nor admit that he needs it."

Yuki's eyes widened and he thought about he asked Ayame to spent Christmas with them, he had completely forgotten how cold it was going to be! His face turned serious when he looked at Hatori.

"I'll come too, i just crap something and put my jacket on." it wasn't a question, it was statement.

When Yuki came back from upstairs with a small bag, Shigure decided to stay back on this one. He smirked playfully and shook his head when Hatori looked at him.

"Very well, see you Shigure. I'll print Yuki back later." and they were gone.

* * *

As for Ayame, he had started coughing after finishing his phone call, he looked up and saw his sight getting cloudy again. Before he could do anything, he felt himself falling forward and hitting the floor. He also valuable remembered seeing white smoke before closing his eyes.

'Seems like i broke my promise again, Yuki...'

After ten minutes...

Hatori was fishing his spare key for Ayame's shop. He and Shigure had a copy, so they could go check snake without trouble. After opening the door, Yuki dived into shop before Hatori had even completely opened it.

They went into the apartment upstairs and saw pile of clothes next to white sofa.

"Damn, don't tell me.." Hatori mumbled as he sprinted to pile worried Yuki on his hills. What he found from pile made him curse even more, and Yuki let out startled gasp. Ayame had transformed, and he was lying still in Hatori's hands.

"Oi, Ayame! Get a rip! Open your eyes NOW!" Ayame's tired eye lashes stirred at Hatori's voice, and ever so slowly they opened.

"H-Hatori..?" even thought it was weak, Hatori sighed in relief.

"Yeah, it's me. When did you transform?" Hatori asked slightly calmed down.

"L-Little after calling you... C-could you print that blue packet to Yuki, for me? I promised to spent Christmas with them, but as you can see, I'm not very able to do so..." Hatori raised a brow before nodding. 'Ayame hasn't realized that Yuki is here..'

"I'm going to take you to your bed, try not to fall asleep before i say it's okay." snake nodded it's head slightly, and Hatori quickly carried him to his bedroom.

Ayame's bedroom's walls were painted red and he had fuzzy red carpet. His bed was king sided and had many blankets and pillows in it. Hatori put snake in the middle and made sure that he was warm, before letting him sleep. He went back to Yuki, who looked lost.

"He seems to have a flu and very high fever. He shouldn't be awake in at least half hour. I'm going to make him something to eat, and leave then, but i take it you want to stay?" Yuki nodded his head.

"You can go there now, if he transforms back, put some clothes on him. We don't need his flu to get worse. Also, put a some towels over his face when he turns back." Yuki nodded again and half soared into Ayame's bedroom.

* * *

Yuki sat next to Ayame's bed and while reading a book. Hatori left half hour ago and Ayame had transformed back, thought he was still sleeping. Yuki went to chance towel, but when he came back, Ayame was turning in his sleep and fever talking.

"Got to... Go.. To Shigure's.. Can't disappoint Yuki..." Yuki stopped onto his tracks and widened his eyes. Ayame was upset, because he thought that Yuki would be angry at him for not coming again..

Yuki walked slowly to his brother and took a good look at him.

Ayame's face was red from fever and his hair had tangles in it. He had dark circles under his eyes and he was breathing hard and sweating. Yuki put new towel on Ayame's temples and his hand in his own.

"It's fine aniki, i'm not disappointed... So get better soon.." Ayame's breathing eased slightly and he stopped turning in his sleep. Yuki smiled softly at his brother.

"Really, can't you stop being an idiot even when your sick?"

* * *

It was midnight when Ayame finally woke up again, his fever had dropped and his head wasn't protesting his every move. Ayame sat up and took a look around, last thing he remembered was Hatori putting him in his bed and then everything went black. Ayame's eyes stopped to look next to his bed.

There, his upper-half lying on Ayame's bed and other half sitting on chair, was sleeping Yuki, who was reaching for Ayame's hand in his sleep. Ayeme felt his eyes widen at his little brother, when did he get here? No matter, more importantly, what he was doing there sleeping in cold air?

Ayame knew just as well as Yuki, that Yuki also got sick easily and sleeping in a chair wouldn't help it in any way. Ayame took one of his blankets and threw it over his brother. He slowly slipped out of bed and into his house slippers and quietly went into kitchen. To his surprise, he saw a pot full of soup. There was a note next to it, and Ayame read it with curious eyes.

'To Ayame, i know your going to be hungry after you wake up, so here's some soup. It should be easy for you to eat even with your sour throat. Warm it up after you wake up, and leave some for Yuki.

From Hatori'

Ayame smiled slightly, of course Hatori knew that Ayame would need something warm to eat after sleeping half day. He warmed soup and ate in silence. He brought a bowl of soup to his night stand and left a note to tell Yuki that it was for him. He dived back under blankets and took Yuki's hand before falling a sleep with a smile.

'Not worst Christmas i have had, if anything it's the best by now.'

* * *

At morning...

When Yuki woke up, he was confused to see a blanket over his shoulders and found his hand being hold by Ayame. He slowly slipped his hand out of his brothers grip and put his hand over others temple to see if he had fever.

'Hmm, slightly warm, but not hot anymore. That's good, he should be fine from here..' Yuki saw from corner of his eye a bowl on night stand and note stuck on it. He took note and was surprised to find his brothers handwrite.

'Yuki, Hatori made the soup and asked me to give some to you. I bet your hungry after you wake up, so eat it when you want.

By Ayame'

Yuki looked at Ayame in wonder. 'When did he wake up and go to kitchen?' then he felt understanding was dawned to him. Ayame must have also put a blanket over him when he fell asleep.

Yuki smiled softly and ate his soup. He brought empty bowl to sink but when he came back, Ayame was sitting up and looking around with slightly sad look in his eyes, but it disappeared when he saw Yuki.

"Yuki, what your doing here? Shouldn't you be spending time with Tohru and others in Shigure's home?" Ayame was happy that his brother was still there, but he was also confused, wouldn't he want to spent time with his friends?

Yuki just looked away and answered. "I just wanted to spent Christmas with family.."

"Shigure and Kyo are also family" Ayame pointed out.

"Yeah, but not as closely related as you..." Ayame was speechless, his little brother just admitted that he was part of family! If he had had the energy, he would have tackled Yuki, but he settled on smiling brightly.

"Ah, My brother, are you saying that you want to spent Christmas with your lovely big brother?" Ayame couldn't help but tease his brother slightly, he was so cute right now!

Yuki blushed and shouted back. "IN YOUR DREAMS YOU IDIOT!"

Ayame just laughed, but was cut short by chough. Yuki hurried by his side and patted his back as he coughed violently. Ayame smiled at Yuki after his breathing evened.

"Yuki, can you get that blue gift from living room's table?" Yuki raised a brow but nodded anyway. When he came back, and was about give it to Ayame, he just shook his head.

"It's for you Yuki, happy Christmas!" Ayame explained after seeing his brother giving him confused look.

Yuki's eyes widened and he looked down at his gift. He started slowly opening it while sitting next to Ayame's bed. Yuki looked in awe at sling backbag, it was detailed but simple, just like Yuki liked it. He stared at Ayame in shock and somehow managed to get his vocals work.

"T-Thank you, Ayame, i also have a gift for you..." now Ayame was looking at Yuki in shock, and Yuki gave him small red gift with golden ribbon.

When Ayame opened it, he smiled softly at his gift. Yuki had given him picture of them in front of Yuki's school, there was cherry blooms flying around them, and Ayame had his hand over Yuki's shoulder while grinning hapily. Yuki was looking annoyed and was clearly telling Ayame to get of.

Shigure had taken the picture last spring when Ayame asked for him, as he had tried to bond with his brother by coming to his graduation ceremony.

Ayame looked Yuki with unshed tears in his eyes, he had actually kept the picture instead of throwing it away..

Yuki was blushing and looking away. "I don't hate you, i just don't understand you and you overwhelm me most of time, but i don't hate you."

Ayame smiled with happy tears and spoke with honest gratitude.

"Arigato, ototo,* i love it."

And so two brothers had best Christmas in years. The end.

* * *

 **I had this burning need to write Christmas story, and this just kind of came out. for those who have read my other stories, no worries, I haven't forgotten them. This was just something I came up with while writing.**

 ***Hotaru stares at me with intense aura***

 **me: Ghah! Alright, I have writers block, you happy now?!**

 **Hotaru: Very. And since this idiot forgot to explain, Arigato means 'thank you' in Japanese, and ototo is 'little brother'.**

 **me: DON'T CALL ME AN IDIOT! I CAN MAKE YOU DISAPPEAR YOU KNOW!**

 ***Hotaru shuts up***

 **me: That's what I thought. But happy Christmas!**


End file.
